


keyword: Allison

by Piekie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, i just miss allison a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piekie/pseuds/Piekie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wine has dried on the carpet and to Kira and Malia they look like wings, but Lydia sees a crossbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keyword: Allison

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene in 4x04.

The wine spreads immediately when it hits the carpet and initially Lydia’s main concern is her mother’s reaction. So she gets to the floor on hands and knees and furiously starts scrubbing and only then notices how the wine has the exact same color as blood and all she hears is silence even though this freshman is talking to her and she’s not sure if it scares her or not. The silence is like a cloud and the wine stains her hands and through the fog she starts crying. The boy that she’s never seen, never noticed, just a mere freshman, looks frightened and talks to her, but she cannot hear him and he leaves, shutting the door behind him and the droning sounds of the party that were present as a buzz in Lydia’s mind disappears entirely. Now it is just her and the thick silence intermingled with a sound she recognizes as her own shaky breath. 

The room feels too bright and hollow and what Lydia needs is _sound_. She gets up and the record player calls to her, draws her in. Gently she places the needle on the record that starts spinning and she suppresses the panic that the voices still raise in her. They are crackling and soft, but through the wall faces appear, trying to push their way through to Lydia, and now she is certain she is scared but the thought of shutting out the voices scares her even more and so she lets them wash over her. They get louder and louder and Lydia wonders why the others cannot hear this, because a sound of this magnitude cannot possibly be occurring only in her head. And then she recognizes the endless echo and now she knows that it is happening in her mind, that it is simply a message only meant for her: _Allison Allison Allison_

It rips up another little piece of her soul and whatever is left of her heart and she feels a soft breeze against her cheek that feels treacherously like the softness of a hand and she knows that Allison is never coming back but now, now she feels close. And when it is over she uses her best friend’s name to open a file that gives them the warning of their possibly impending deaths and to Lydia it is almost cruel but befitting in a way. The wine has dried on the carpet and to Kira and Malia they look like wings, but Lydia sees a crossbow. 

At night Lydia wonders if Scott’s password is still ‘Allison’.


End file.
